


Nothing Like the First Time

by wrightgotwronged



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, Multi, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrightgotwronged/pseuds/wrightgotwronged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo Fitz, son of Tony Stark and Bruce Banner, lives a pretty normal life (As normal as it gets when your family is the Avengers). A story of friendship, love and secret government agencies</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leo Fitz is Not a Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chaptered fanfiction. I hope you enjoy my little fic.

     Leo Fitz hated Shakespeare. Well, that might be an exaggeration. Leo Fitz hated Romeo & Juliet. If he wanted to hear about contrived, adolescent romances formed over the course of a few days, he would read Twilight (at least then it would be in plain English). A wise (and dangerous) woman once said: Love is for children. He could not agree more with that sentiment. Love (or in Romeo & Juliet's case, strong infatuation) was a mere dream conjured up by hack writers trying to make a quick buck. At least Shakespeare was cruel and killed everyone at the end.

     “Alright, class,” Mrs. Suggs, the English teacher, said interrupting Leo's mental rant “Let's group up and discuss Act II”

     The surrounding students moved their desk in odd formations in an attempt to “group up” as Mrs. Suggs suggested. It was then two desks were pushed towards his in some sort of triangle formation. It looks like he was grouped up with Skye and Jemma again.

     “Alright guys, let's get this dicussion over with.” Skye said as she opened her book with obvious annoyance “If I never read Romeo & Juliet again it will be too soon.”

     “Well I think it's romantic,” Jemma interjected “Two people finding love in the most unfortunate circumstances. I think it's lovely.”

     “Love is for children, Jemma.” Fitz replied “An idea that a simple emotion can overcome any hardship and be more important than security and safety. Poppycock.”

     “Amen, brother.” Skye agreed.

     “You two have no imagination! All you care about is technology and numbers. You never care about human nature.”

     “Might I remind you, Jemma Simmons, that you are also a scientist. You've also spent most of your nights face first in your journals with no care for the outside world.”

     “Fitz has a point there...”

     “Well a girl can dream can she? Someone to share your life with forever. It all seems so magical.” Jemma whispered almost wistfully.

     “Well on another note,” Skye interrupted “Dr. Jennings got the Science Club field trip approved. We actually get to see the inside of Stark Tower!”

     “Stark tower? I hear the research and development center is state of the art. There development with biochemistry is fantastic.” Jemma said with a dreamy look on her face.

     “Stark tower, oh joy.” Fitz grunted in annoyance.

     “Oh well, not all of us can be the son of two of the most brilliant scientific minds, Mr. Leo Stark-Banner.”

     “Hush, you have to be more careful with what you say. You're the only two who know about that.” Fitz said trying to keep Skye quiet.

     Even though Skye has a tendency to gossip and sometimes Jemma can let a few secrets out occasionally, they are the only two that Fitz can trust with his “dirty little secret”. At the age of six he was adopted by Tony Stark and Bruce Banner. Unfortunately, being apart of the Avengers initiative has brought forth numerous enemies. To keep Leo safe the enrolled him into school with the name on his birth certificate, Fitz, and sealed all of his private records.

     “Alright, fine. I know the drill, national security and all that.” Skye says as the bell rings cutting their conversation short. As they're moving their desk back into their original positions, Fitz is interrupted by a hand on his shoulder.

     “You're Leo Fitz right?” Fitz turns to the stranger to answer him and meets a pair of lovely, amber eyes.

     “Um, yes?” Wow, this man was a textbook definition of attractive (not that Fitz would know). Broad shoulders, perfectly styled hair, square jaw. He was the whole package and those thick rimmed black glasses were definitely not a detriment to his appearance.

     “Oh um, yeah I don't know if you know me. I sit behind you in this class. I'm Grant Ward. Dr Jennings said you would be able to help me out with Physics?”

     So this is the Grant Ward Skye has been so obsessed with? He does seem like her type. Actually, he's pretty sure everyone is Skye's type. “Yeah, Dr. Jennings is smart but, it takes some time to get used to his teaching style.”

     “Well, I'm not really good at the whole science thing. I'm more of an English guy myself, heh.” Oh, so he's one those kind of people. Well, helping him out won't hurt. It's not like he's got anything better to do.

     “Are you busy tomorrow night? We can meet at the library say, seven o' clock?”

     “It's a date, I mean, I can be there, Yeah. Seven sounds great.”

     “Ok, I'll give you my number. Call if you have any questions.” Fitz says as he takes Grant's phone and puts his number in, Grant does the same. Fitz turns to head toward his next class giving Grant a slight wave. He couldn't help but feel some unease. This Grant guy seemed so nervous. Was he embarrassed or something? He didn't see him in any groups during the class period. Maybe he wasn't very social. Well whatever it was he would find out soon enough.


	2. Family Time at the Stark-Banner's

     Stark tower was a big glowing beacon at the center of the city of New York. It was extravagant, attention getting, and everything that Leo Fitz was not but, it was his home, it had been for his entire life. He still couldn't help but feel some animosity towards it. Why did his father call so much attention to himself? The world may never know.

     Fitz greeted all of the first floor staff as he made his way to the family's private elevator. If you would've told a six year old Leo Fitz that he would be living in a place with a private elevator, he wouldn't have believed you for a second.

     “Welcome back, Leo” JARVIS's smooth voice rang out through the P.A. system as he entered the upper level of Stark tower.

     “Hello, JARVIS. Are my Dads in?”

     “Your fathers are in the workshop. Something revolutionizing the world as we know it.” Most people would find this odd or extraordinary. Yet, Fitz knew his dad had a flair for exaggeration.

     “Well when they're not busy curing cancer or ending world hunger can you tell them I'm in my room?”

     “I'll be sure to let them know sir.” Before JARVIS even finished his sentence, Fitz was already heading up the stairs to his room. Fitz's room wasn't as extravagant as his father's but, it wasn't dull either. One of his walls was lined with blackboard paint and covered with equations or random thoughts that came to him. The walls that weren't painted had posters from popular sci-fi movies or museum exhibits. His desk had a state of the art computer that was rarely used preferring the numerous notebooks that littered the room instead. A bookshelf was next to it that different volumes of scientific journals and novels written by some of his scientific idols (besides his dads of course). Across from is desk was his bed. It was a twin, much to his dad's chagrin (“I can buy you a king sized bed with canopy for Pete's sake”) but, hey he preferred small spaces. Before he even had time to settle in and get comfortable his phone went off. The screen lit up revealing Skye's name and picture she took without his knowledge.

     “Skye, what do you want?”

     “Can't a girl say hi to her BFF when he gets home from school?”

     “I thought Jemma was your “BFF”?”

     “Do I hear jealousy in your voice Leo Fitz? Besides, a girl can have more than one BFF you know this.”

     “Well, BFF or no, can you tell me why you're calling?”

     “Oh, well, I'm just calling because I heard that you are helping out a certain special someone.”

     “Special someone...? What? Are you talking about Grant Ward?” Fitz said with a confused look on his face as he plopped down into his office chair.

     “Maybe, I heard he charmed you into helping him with his homework.”

     “Charmed me? He asked for help. That's all. How do you know him anyway?”

     “He's in my Government class. Duh. We're project buddies.”

     “Do I even want to know what that means?”

     “Jemma transferred out of the class and YOU decided to be in the Advanced Course even though you hate anything with that falls under the category “Social Studies” or just “Social” in general. So I decided to pair up with Grant. He just looks so lonely working by himself all the time.”

     “Well, that's all fine and good but, all I am doing is helping him out with some Physics and that's all. Besides, I don't think Grant Ward would know charm if it bit him in the arse. Guy has less confidence than Eeyore for God's sake”

      “He's not that bad. Well, I mean he isn't good with people but, he's nice well, sort of. Just, give him a chance ok?”

     “A chance for what? I'm tutoring not trying to date him... Oh you sneaky bitch.”

     “I have no idea what you're talking about, Leo.”

     “Oh, there it is, that's what you're trying to do. You're trying to hook me up with tall, broad and awkward. Let me tell you one thing Skye, not interested!”

     “Oh come on, look at him he's handsome you're adorable it's a match made in heaven!”

     “Really, that's what you're going on? Even if I did think he was dating material and he was into me, which I'm pretty sure he isn't, you forget one major problem. I don't date! At all.”

     “You won't know until you try. Leo, please, Jemma and I are worried about you.”

     “You got Jemma, in on this?!”

     “She's worried about you Fitz. She just wants you to be happy.”

     “I'm fine.” Fitz said in defense. Yet, they both knew that wasn't the same thing.

     "Sir,” JARVIS interrupts “Your father's are requesting your presence in the kitchen.”

     “Sorry Skye, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow ok?”

     “Fitz, please think about it.”

     “Goodbye, Skye.” With that he hung up. Skye's words still ringing in his head. He was fine, he had to be. He was going to be the best scientist he could be. He couldn't do that with all this, relationship drama clogging his brain. It wasn't like you find true love in high school, that would be immature. As he went down, the stairs he forced his biggest smile. His dads couldn't know that anything was wrong. Well, nothing is wrong, Skye is just overreacting.

     “There he is! Why didn't you tell us you were back?” His dad, Tony Stark, called out. His face was covered in grease and soot as usual. “Well, that doesn't matter, soup's on! Your Pops is making his signature curry.”

     “I did tell you I was home. I mean, I told JARVIS but, I think he said you were working on something revolutionary or something.”

     “He told you that didn't he? It was mostly your Pops's idea. We're working on a way to streamline the design on fully functional prosthetic limbs. Fascinating stuff right? We just sent the designs to the Biochemistry R&D department”

     Biochemistry, Jemma would be going crazy about the stuff. No, he did not need to think about her right now. Calm yourself Leo, you don't want to set off any of your Pops's parental senses. Bruce was always good at figuring out what was wrong with people.

     “Well I'd better cut in before your Dad goes on a tangent,” Bruce interrupted as he came to the table carrying plates and a serving dish filled with curry. (Yes, it did smell quite delicious.) “Tony, do you think you can get the pot of rice for me?”

     “Yes, dear.” Tony said with a wink and went to go get the pot from the stove.

     “So, Leo,” Bruce started “how was school today?”

     Well, wasn't that a loaded question? Unfortunately, when your parents are Bruce Banner and Tony Stark, you have to keep a couple of secrets. Last time he told his parents about his friends, Tony made them all get background checks and blood tests to make sure they weren't assassins or spies. It's also hard to talk about your friends when one of them has a criminal record (looking at you Skye). Yeah, he doesn't bring friends over much.

     “School was fine. Same old stuff though. Although, we did have an assembly over lunch room etiquette.”

     “That was the interesting part of your day?” Tony asked incredulously “Seriously, why do you even stay at that school? We can put you in some of the best schools in the country. A place where you play with particle accelerators all day.”

     “Tony...”

     “I'm serious Bruce. The kid needs to be in a place where his potential is realized. Not in a place where all of the teachers are underpaid babysitters.”

     “Thanks for the offer dad but, I like my school. Being the son of two Avengers I just, need that normalcy, ya' know?” Also he couldn't just leave Skye and Jemma behind even if he was mad at them but, he can't tell his dads that.

    “But, your smarter than all of them...”

    “Tony, let him have a break. There was probably a time where you wanted some normalcy when you were a teenager. Let our son have what we didn't, ok?”

    “I know but, be prepared Leo. One day all of this is going to be yours.”

    “No, one day it will all be Aunt Pepper's. Actually, I'm pretty sure it is all of Aunt Pepper's”

    “Ha, yes! This kid's got his Dad's sense of humor!”

      Leo breathes a sigh of relief. Thank God, he dodged a bullet there. If he had to hear another one of his Dad's “the Stark empire will be yours someday” speeches he would go ballistic. He didn't know how he was going to tell his dad that he didn't want to own Stark industries. He didn't want to be the one who breaks his Dad's already broken heart.

     Besides that one small quarrel, tonight's family dinner went off without a hitch. Tony would ramble on and on about some new upgrade on the suit with Bruce chiming in at appropriate times. Fitz would talk about something he learned at school or tell a joke he learned, getting a laugh from Tony and a small smile from Bruce.

     Once dinner was finished and the table is clean, Fitz decides to turn in early so heads back up to his room. He scribbles a couple of notes in his notebook and writes one more equation on his wall before he gets ready for bed. He changes into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that says “Do these atoms make my mass look big?” (Skye bought it for him, don't judge). As he gets under the covers, he asks JARVIS to play one of Hank Pym's lectures on the speaker system for him. Leo Fitz falls into a deep sleep with words of Pym particles and scientific discovery dancing about in his mind


	3. Love via Dewy Decimal System

     The Rose Moore Public Library was rather small and not as heavily populated as the other libraries in the area. It's location wasn't premium, sandwiched between a homeless shelter and an abandoned warehouse, but, the staff was nice and it's become the home of Science club study nights. Fitz loved the place the first time he stepped inside. The low lighting and aroma of paper and ink made the place feel cozy.

     Fitz checked the time as he stepped inside, six-thirty, he was early. Well, he had some things he needed to do there anyway. Fitz walked to the back corner of the library, where they kept the reference books, and grabbed the first book he saw: _Introduction to Plasma Physics and Controlled Fusion:_ _Volume One._ He hadn't read this one yet, it must have just been added. Sitting down at one of the most frontward tables, Fitz opens his book, patiently waiting for Grant to show up.

     At exactly seven o' clock, Grant walked in to the library. He scanned the library and spotted Fitz at one of the tables. He made his way towards him and set his book bag on the table.

     “Hi, sorry I'm late, I had a bit of trouble finding the place.” Grant said embarrassed

     “No, you're actually right on time. I'm early.”

     “I wouldn't think you actually go to a place like this,” Grant said stiffly

     “A place like what?”

     “I mean you seem like a guy who goes to one of those, high class libraries, with the multiple levels and state of the art tech.”

     “Grant Ward, are you calling me snobbish?”

     “No, No!” A blush begins to form on Grant's cheeks “I mean, you just seem...like... dammit I'm sorry. I had to run my mouth. Can we just get started?”

     Well, this just got deliciously awkward. “Oh, well ok, what section are you on?”

     “Um,” Grant reaches in his bag and frantically grabs his book “Uh, Calorimetry. Yeah, that one.”

     “Ok, that shouldn't be to bad. It's a simple concept once you get used to it.”

     Fitz goes in to this long tangent. Explaining numbers and measurements like they were a part of a beautiful language rather than a school assignment. Grant listened attentively watching as Fitz's eyes would light up with every word. Grant was mesmerized with Fitz's movements as he explained concepts that were once foreign to him. Fitz's voice washed over him and made him feel warm all over. “You are... really good at this” Grant murmured interrupting Fitz's tangent. Fitz's nose crinkled at the complement. Heh, cute.

     “Um, thank you. I would be an embarrassment to my family if I weren't,” Fitz said nervously as a blush began creeping up his face.

     At the mentioning of family Grant's eyes began to darken ever so slightly “Your family? Are they scientists?”

     “Yeah, well my dads are. I was practically raised around particle accelerators.”

     “Let me guess, that's something sciency, right?”

     “Sciency? You're a junior in high school and you come up with sciency?”

     “Heh, give me a break. I mess up when intimidated.”

     “You? Mr. Muscles is intimidated by me?”

     “Look at you, you can take complex equations and turn them into child's play! I like to think I'm pretty smart but, you are something else Leo Fitz.” Grant's statement caused Leo's face to turn a dark shade of pink. It was then Fitz realized that Grant hadn't heard of the concept of personal space. His shoulder was rubbing against his and their faces were so close that Fitz could feel Grant's breath against his cheeks. Fitz turned to Grant and noticed something off about Grant's face.

     “Grant,” Fitz said barely above a whisper “Is that a bruise on your cheek?” Grant's hand immediately flew up to his right cheek. The bruise wasn't very noticeable, it seemed like it was covered with make up or something.

     “Grant,” Fitz said “What happened”

     “It's nothing.” Grant's said, amber eyes going dark “I was just playing catch with my little brother. The ball hit me in the face. That's it.”

     “Grant,”

     “Don't worry. I'm fine.” There's that word again, fine. “Listen, thank you for all your help. I should be able to pass with what you taught me. I've gotta go, ok?” Grant hurriedly put his things in his bag, he suddenly seemed nervous again. It was as if Fitz flipped a switch in Grant's head. “You've been great, I'll text you later, ok?”

     “Yeah Grant, just, are you sure you're, ok?”

     “I'm fine, Leo. Trust me.” With that Grant stormed out of the library. The warmth in Fitz's body started to disappear. He looked around and saw that the only people in the library were him and the librarian. Once again, Fitz was alone. This time, for some reason, it actually hurt.


	4. Study Nights just got real

      Study nights at the Rose Moore Public Library have become more of a social ritual as time gone on. In the back of the Library there was a moderate sized staff room. The staff consisted of two librarians that would cycle out each shift so the room went unused most of the time. So instead of letting the room go to waste, the librarians allowed Fitz, Skye and Simmons to use it for their late night study sessions. What started out as simple meet ups before a big exam, became a weekly gathering of food, music, and a variety of textbooks scattered around the room.

      Fitz was thumbing through his copy of Romeo and Juliet. He had a major comprehension test over it tomorrow and was the only one who just didn't get it. Skye and Simmons were diligently reviewing Spanish vocabulary words while stuffing their faces with the brownies that Fitz brought from home (Bruce's recipe, a must have for any study night).

     “Abrazar,” Simmons read off a flashcard

     “To hug,” Skye repeated back

     “Bailar.”

     “To dance.”

     “Los invitados”

     “The guests”

      Fitz returned to his book the sounds of poorly pronounced Spanish and high pitched giggling clouding his mind. He envied the two girls for not having to reread this drivel for the umpteenth time. How could he feel so sorry for some of the most shallow people written in classic literature. A loud beeping noise startled him out of his thoughts. He looked down at his cell phone. The screen glowed showing a single name with no picture: Grant Ward. He hadn't heard from Grant in days. Ever since their tutoring session 3 weeks ago, they had been texting back and forth on a daily basis. A few days ago, for some reason, Grant stopped showing up to school. Fitz's texts and phone calls were ignored. The situation did not do any good for Fitz's stress level, that's for sure.

     “Hey!” Skye exclaimed “No cell phones during Study time.”

     “Shut up, Skye. It's Grant.” At the mention of Grant's name Skye went silent. After hearing what Fitz said about his bruise and then his sudden disappearance Skye grew worried for her fellow classmate as well.

     “Hello,” Fitz said with a waver in his voice.

     “Fitz...” A voice whispered, the person on the other end being in obvious pain

     “Grant?! Where are you? Are you ok? What happened?”

     “Fitz... Are you at the library?”

     “Yes, so are Skye and Jemma. Grant, tell me what's wrong.”

     “Meet me out front, Ok?”

     “Yes, of course. “

     “See you...”

     “Grant wait-” Fitz tried but, it was no use. Grant had already hung up. “Jemma, I'm going to need your first aid kit. I think Grant's in trouble.”

     “Fitz, let us help you.”

     “No, Jemma just give me the first aid kit.” Jemma reluctantly handed Fitz the small box that she kept in her backpack. With the box in hand, Fitz sprinted out of the staff room to the front of the library. He pushed his way out of the double doors and his eyes fell upon a dreadful sight. Grant was splayed across the front steps, his jacket and t-shirt were torn. There was a stream of blood trickling down his forehead and his glasses were cracked. Fitz, not wasting any time, ran up to Grant and put his arm around his shoulders. Helping Grant up the stairs, Fitz tried his best to lead him inside the library.

     “Come on Grant, there's a bathroom towards the front. Right through this door here, see?”

     Fitz pushed into the small bathroom. It wasn't very special, just a tile room with a toilet and a sink. Fitz sat Grant on the toilet and began inspecting his wounds. The blood trickling down his forehead was from a rather large wound along his hairline. Looking down at his chest he saw blood stains splattering his shirt. No, this was not good. Grant needed a hospital not some kid with a first aid kit.

     “Grant, listen to me” Fitz whispered sternly “We need to get you to a hospital, do you understand” At the sound of Fitz's voice Grant's head perked up slightly.

     “No... no hospitals. I don't need any hospitals.”

     “Grant your bleeding profusely from multiple wounds. I don't think I can fix this.”

     “No hospitals. Just you... I needed to see you Fitz.” Grant murmured the last part so softly that Fitz might have missed if he wasn't paying attention.

     “Please Fitz.”

     “Ok, I'll try my best.” Grant smiled slightly at that.

     Fitz gently removed Grant's glasses and went to work on healing his wounds. It seemed like his head wound was already beginning to clot up. With gentle fingers, Fitz uses one of the alcohol swabs from the kit to clean the wound. The burn of the alcohol caused Grant to turn and hiss. Fitz carefully pulled Grant's head towards him and went back to cleaning the wound. Once the wound was cleaned and the bandages were applied, Fitz worked his way to Grant's chest.

     “Grant, I'm going to need to look at your chest. So I'm going to have to take your shirt off, ok?” Grant nodded in reply similar to a sleepy child in need of a nap. “Alright, arms up then.” Grant lifted his arms up allowing Fitz to remove Grant's torn, threadbare, gray t-shirt. Grant's chest was a horrid mess. His tan skin was marred with bruises and cuts like he was someone's punching bag. Fitz could also see the feint outline of a shoe, like if someone kicked him in that spot. Fitz took another alcohol swab out of the kit and cleaned all of the small wounds on Grant's chest. The feeling of Grant's taut muscles flexing under his touch caused his face to flush. No, now was not the time to think about this. Grant's half dead in front of him and all he could think about was his taut muscles. Unfortunately, Fitz was at a complete loss about what to do with Grant's bruises. As a temporary healing measure (hopefully) he decided to wrap Grant's chest with some thick gauze hoping that would at least keep the cuts covered.

     “Grant, What've they done to you?”

     “It's nothing, I just got jumped by a couple guys, that's all”

     “Grant, please, stop lying to me. Let me help you.”

     “You already have, more than you know.” Grant said as he started moving closer to Fitz placing his hand on his face.

     “What are you even talking about-” Fitz mini-rant was cut off by Grant softly placing his lips to Fitz's. Warmth fill Fitz's body as a blush crawled up his face. Fitz softly ran his fingers through Grant's hair lost in the whirlwind of emotions coursing through his mind. Fitz didn't want this to end. The feeling of electricity up his spine, the fact that his pulse doubled in speed, it was fulfilling in ways he couldn't describe. Yet, like all things, this moment had to end. Grant slowly pulled away from Fitz yet, he was still close enough for Fitz to feel Grant's breath against his face.

     “Sorry about that,” Grant whispered, “I don't know what came over me”

     “No, don't be sorry. I'm really glad you did that.”

     “Really? Well, then I plan on doing it a lot more then.”

     “I should hope so.”

     Grant put his head into Fitz's shoulder. The bathroom was quiet, filled only with the sounds of their breathing. Fitz was worried about things to come. Grant hadn't told him anything about what happened to him. Yet, he couldn't help it. He felt elated. For once he couldn't feel the cold hand of loneliness. Fitz knew that there was stormy weather soon to come but, he's going to enjoy this moment. At least for now, anyway.   


	5. Preparations and Parenting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so in this AU I am establishing Coulson as Skye's Father. I'm one of those folks who believes that he is actually Skye's dad in the show (if that's not the twist I will be very disappointed) but, I also love the idea of Coulson being a dad.

     The annual Stark Industries banquet was honestly, Pepper's idea. She thought it would be a great way to increase company morale, and “show the man behind the mask” (her words not Tony's). It started as a small thing, just a few board members and close friends, then it became a company wide event. Pepper took care of the logistics: the venue, the music and the catering. Which left Tony Stark with one job and one job only: The Guest List. Which is why he was currently in the kitchen and on the phone with one Phillip Coulson, who hasn't showed up in about five years.

     “No, Stark.”

     “Come on, Agent. Pepper's been wanting you to come. For some reason she misses you.”

     “I call every week,”

     “Yeah, but, we haven't seen you in what, a couple years?”

    “Well, things are a bit hectic around here. For the first time it has nothing to do with you Stark.”

     “Oh, is it that thing... with the cellist?”

     “I'm not talking about this with you.”

     “Come on Coulson. Pepper's worried about you. We've been friends for how long? Over a decade? This obviously bothering you. Pepper, Bruce, me, we're all here for you buddy.” There was a pause on the other line. The only noise being the sound of Phil's breathing.

     “She died, Stark.”

     “Well that's- wait what?”

    “Pneumonia, she had a daughter Stark.”

    “Poor girl. Wait, her daughter... was she?”

     “Yeah, she's mine.”

     “How old was she?”

     “Fourteen,”

     “Damn. Is she with you?”

     “Yeah, she's been here for about two years. She's sixteen now”

     “Explains the detachment. Hey, why don't bring her as your plus one? We'd love to meet the girl that's been taking up all your time. Maybe she'd get along with my kid, lord knows he needs some friends.”

     “I'll ask Stark. I don't know if these banquets are even her thing. I don't even know what her thing is exactly.”

     “I'm sure you'll figure it out Coulson.”

     “Goodbye, Mr. Stark.

     “See ya, Agent.”

     Tony hung the phone up as he shook his head in disbelief. Agent a father? He still didn't believe it. Then again, no one believed he would be a dad either. Speaking of the kid, he heard the distinct footsteps of a teenager walking down the stairs.

     “Hey, dad. Who was on the phone?”

    “Um, Phil Coulson. You know our main PR representative?” That was the cover they created. They being Coulson, Bruce, Pepper and himself. He hated lying to his kid but, he had to keep S.H.I.E.L.D as far away from him as possible.

      “Coulson? Oh yeah. I remember him.”

     “Well, he's going to the banquet and so are you” Fitz rolls his eyes and groans “Don't give me that look you're going. Besides Phil's bringing his daughter, maybe you two will hit it off.” Tony said with a wink.

     “Has she been thoroughly background checked?” Fitz said as he grabbed a soda out of the fridge.

     “No but, Phil's a good friend. A trusted friend. Come on you'll like her... hopefully.”

     “Whatever you say dad. I'll be in my room if you need me.” Fitz headed up the stairs and back to his room. He needed to call Skye. Coulson is not a common name and he's pretty sure her dad's name was Phil. Skye Coulson moved to New York when they were all Freshmen. Her mom had recently died and she moved there from Portland. She moved in with her dad who didn't even know she existed until a few weeks before she moved to New York. Skye, Fitz and Jemma happened to all be in the same homeroom. After that, the rest was history.

     Fitz marched into his room. Making sure he locked the door, he grabbed his phone and dialed Skye's number. After a few rings Skye picked up.

     “Hello Hello Leo Fitz. What brings you calling on this lovely Thursday night?”

     “Your dad's name is Phil, right?”

     “Well, that was a little forward but, yes Dadbot's name is Phil.”

     “Dadbot?”

     “Don't worry, it's endearing I promise. He just acts like a robot sometimes. I called him Dadbot as a joke and it stuck.”

     “I don't know if that's adorable or unsettling. Whatever, what does he do for a living.”

     “Um, I think he said something about being a PR representative at some sort of business. He doesn't talk about work much. All I know is that his work is having some sort of banquet thingy. Apparently I'm his plus one. We're supposed to go dress shopping tomorrow.”

     “Your dad takes you dress shopping?”

     “Who else would?”

     “Good point. Anyway, I think your dad might work for my dad.”

     “What? Shut up!” Skye screamed in disbelief.

     “Yeah, I know.”

      “I get to meet Tony Stark and Bruce Banner! You better not be lying to me Leo Fitz or I will scream so loud.”

      “Skye, that's not the point. Our dad's know each other.”

      “So? It's good that Dadbot has some friends. He's seems lonely sometimes. I try but, he doesn't really talk about work you know?”

     “Yeah, I get it.”

     “This might be good for him. Wait, this thing is next Saturday right?

      “Yes...?”

      “Isn't your date with Grant next Saturday?”

      “Oh Christ almighty,” Fitz said as he facepalmed himself “I totally forgot, what am I going to do? Christ, what am I going to wear?”

      “Leo Fitz, do not go nuclear on me. We can make a plan. I am like the best problem solver. Jemma can help too. Nothing can get in the way of your night, not even the evil plight of the company banquet!”

       “Skye, what if I mess this up?” Fitz asked with a hint of worry in his voice.

       “How can you? He's practically in love with you.”

      “How!? It's been like 3 days!”

      “He's already kissed you right?”

      “Yes, like I said, 3 days ago!”

     “Don't you worry little Leo Fitz,” Skye said with an obviously fake Southern accent “Mama Skye and Auntie Jemma will make you the bell of the ball. Ain’t no way that Mr. Grant Ward will take his eyes offa ya.”

     “Don't mock me,”

     “Wouldn't dream of it. Listen Leo, I've seen the way he looks at you and that was before the library incident. There is no way in hell that you can mess this up, Ok?”

      “If you say so.”

     “Dude, I'd love to keep chatting but, Dadbot is calling me down for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow. Jemma and I should have Operation First Date planned by then.”

     “Bye, Skye.”

     “Over and Out, Leo Fitz,” The other end went silent and Leo put his phone on his desk. He crashed into his office chair and put his head in his hands. He had a date. Fancy that. Just a few weeks ago he was denying that anyone was even worth his time. Now, he had a date. The thought of that excited him and it was completely terrifying. What if he messed it all up? What if Grant got it wrong? Even worse, what if his dads found out? He would never be allowed to leave the tower again. He'd be a modern day Rapunzel. Wasn't that a darling image? He opened one of his desk drawers and looked at the photo he kept there. It was of him, Skye, and Jemma. It was Freshmen year at the school's annual Fair Day. A teacher snapped a photo of the three of them. Jemma was standing with perfect posture and had a big smile on her face. Fitz was smiling slightly, obviously uncomfortable with the photo op. Skye had both of her arms around their shoulders and had her tongue sticking out. This was the only photo of all three of them together and Fitz cherished it with all his heart. No matter what happened with Grant, or his dads he knew one thing: That Jemma and Skye would always be by his side. Whether he liked it or not.


	6. The Bell of the Ball

_December 5: 10:15 am, Laurel's Formal Attire._

 

Skye Coulson hated dress shopping. It was a lot of time wasted looking at and trying a number of outfits that you'll end up hating anyway. Even the ugliest ones cost an arm and a leg and if it's something beautiful you're looking for you have to be willing to take out a second mortgage. If you actually _find_ the dress you're looking for, that's within your budget, the off chance you'll wear it more than once is highly unlikely. Yet, here Skye was trying on Dress #6 while Dadbot waited outside the fitting room.

“This one seems nice...” Skye said as she stepped out of the fitting room. Dress #6 was a purple ball gown with a ruffled skirt. The top was similar to a corset that practically crushed Skye's waist. The purple floral print on the front of the dress didn't do much in terms of style either.

“Are you kidding?” Phil said with a skeptical look on his face “It looks like you took a drunken romp through Wonderland.”

“Why can't we pick the first one? I liked the first one.”

“Skye, it was pink. You really think that's what you want wear to a banquet?”

“No...”

“Come on, we still have five more to try on.”

“But they're all so boring.”

“Dress #7, let's go we don't have all day.”

“Fine.” Skye grabbed Dress #7 off the hanger and stomped into the fitting room. Coulson sighed in exasperation. This wasn't working. None of the dresses were a good color, and if they were the didn't fit.

Phil left the fitting area to walk around the shop. Maybe he could find an attendant or something. He was scanning the evening wear looking for something, anything that might work for tonight. They probably shouldn't have waited 'til the last minute. Unfortunately, Fury decided to dump a bunch of Special Op missions on him last minute. “Father – Daughter is going have to wait Coulson.” He told him when he assigned the missions.

“Can I help you find something sir?” A young attendant came up and asked.

“Yes, actually. I'm looking for a dress. Not for me. For my daughter.” He still couldn't get used to it. He had a daughter. Being with S.H.I.E.L.D. didn't really give him an opportunity to have a long-time relationship, let alone kids. Even the cellist, Anna, was an on and off thing.

Anna was, for lack of a better word, amazing. She was the first chair cellist in the Portland Philharmonic. Her freckled sun kissed skin glowed in the stage light. Her long raven hair framed her face so elegantly. Her beauty didn't stop at her looks. She was smart as a whip and was trying to work her way through law school. She also laughed at his jokes, so that was always a plus. Anna might have been the only woman he loved. She was the only one who knew about S.H.I.E.L.D. too. God, he missed her. He always had.

“Um, well,” The attendant answered “What's she like?” Her mother.

“She's outgoing, and very sociable.”

“What colors does she like?”

“It changes every week.”

“Well what kind of event is it?”

“It's an employee banquet. My boss, he likes to go all out for these things.”

“Hmm, I think I have just the thing.” The attendant led him to a different part of the evening wear section. She pulled off one of the gowns at the end of the aisle.

“How's this?” She asked

The gown itself was very different from the ones Skye picked out. It was a bright red with an asymmetrical strap. It seemed curve at the waist and it looked like it would fit Skye perfectly.

 

“It's perfect. At, least I think it is.”

“Well let's bring it to her to try on. Ok?” She said with a big smile on her face “You know, you rarely see dads shopping here with their daughters. It's so sweet that you came with her.”

“It's the least I can do. It's just been us two for a while now.”

“Well, you're sweet either way.”

The two of them made their way to the fitting room just as Skye was stepping out. Sporting the very lovely Dress #7.

“Dadbot, I think we found the one!” Skye yelled triumphantly.

“Not quite, try on this one.”

“Red? Dadbot, I'm pretty sure red was my favorite color this week.”

“Trust me. Try the red, please?”

“Fine.” Skye sighed and took the red gown with her into the fitting room “I'm still sure Dress #7 is the one though.”

Phil sighed and took a seat. He never thought he would be here. Waiting for his daughter (he still can't believe that he has one) to pick out a gown for a Stark event. What was he even going to do with Stark? He hasn't seen the man in two years.

Phil get's startled out of his daydream by a scream of jubilation coming from the fitting room.

“Dadbot! You were right! We're taking this one home!”

Well, maybe this evening wouldn't be so bad.

 

_December 5: 5:15 pm, Stark Tower_

 

“Remember Skye,” Fitz said into his cell phone “We don't know each other. We're meeting for the first time.”

“For the umpteenth time, Fitz. I get it,” Skye replied “Ouch, Jemma could you ease up on the hair pulling?”

“Sorry,” Fitz could hear Jemma's voice through the receiver, he assumed they were on the speaker. “Maybe it wouldn't hurt so much if you would brush your hair every once in a while. Ask Fitz if he remembers the plan?”

“You crystal on the plan Fitzy?”

“Yes, we go into the main parlor when my dads a thoroughly distracted. I do a quick clothes change and sneak out the back where Grant will be waiting with the car. You have to make up some excuse on how I got a case of spontaneous stomach flu and I won't be coming out of the bathroom for the rest of the night.”

“He's A+ on the plan Jemma.”

“Good, this whole thing can be ruined if he messes this up.”

“Jemma,” Fitz muttered “Your never ending faith in me is appreciated.”

“Sorry, Grant's just being a big worry wart and it's got me on edge.”

“Oh, wait. What's Grant worried about.” Fitz replied, sounding curious.

“Nothing Fitzy. Now, go get ready! We have a banquet to prepare for!” Skye's voice was the last thing he heard before she abruptly hung up the phone. He looked at the tuxedo on his bed. Lying next to it was a spare change of clothes he was going to hide in the parlor for tonight. This plan was going to work. It had to.

 

_December 5: 7:45 pm, The Moonlight Hotel: Ballroom 12_

 

Fitz hated formal events. Especially ones that were hosted by Stark Industries. There was no one here his age and everyone was either an old businessman or someone who was just here to get in the good graces of his Dad. Which left Fitz standing in the back corner of the ballroom in an itchy tux, wanting to be any place but where he was right now. When was Skye going to get here? At least she would a be a welcome distraction to tonight's festivities.

The ballroom itself looked fantastic. Cobalt and silver curtains draped from the ceiling gave the room an elegant feel. The tables were covered in cobalt table cloths and had beautiful candles as centerpieces. It was a balance of elegance and extravagance and it suited Stark Industries perfectly. He would have to remember to compliment his Aunt Pepper on the decorations.

“Leo!” Tony yelled, “Come over here!” Tony was standing in the middle of the room. Fitz moved through crowd, dodging investors and well dressed scientists all the way.

“Leo, let me introduce you to my main PR representative. Phil Coulson, this is my son Leo Stark-Banner.” Coulson took Fitz's hand in a firm handshake. “And this, is his beautiful daughter Skye. She's actually the same age as you. Maybe you two can get to know each other better.” Tony laughed and gave Fitz a wink which caused him to roll his eyes.

“It's very nice to meet you, Leo Stark-Banner.” Skye said as she placed Fitz's hand in hers “Mr. Stark has told me so much about you.”

“It's certainly nice to meet you as well.” Fitz said as he shook Skye's hand lightly.

“Well kids,” Tony said “I'm gonna take Coulson here to see your Pops and Aunt Pepper. You two behave now.” Tony took Coulson by the arm dragged him to some unknown location. Which left him and Skye alone in the middle of all of the commotion.

“Wow,” Fitz whispered “You look stunning.”

“Thanks, Dadbot picked the dress out.”

“Well, I happen to have a lovely dark corner by the bar. It's the perfect place to be anti-social. Would you care to join me?”

“Actually, I think you should join me in a dance Leo Fitz.”

“Aw, Skye really?”

“Listen, I think your Dad is banking on us hooking up. He's been going on and on about how great you are. It's like you're actually impressive or something.”

“Thanks... I think.”

“If he sees us dancing together. That's one less clue for them. If they think we're a thing. Grant won't even be a thought.”

“Fine, but, you know I'm rubbish at dancing.”

“Oh, you're not that bad.” Skye grasped Fitz's hand firmly and dragged him to the dance floor. The floor itself was pretty sparse. A few husbands and wives dancing to pass the time.

Skye dragged him to the center of the dance floor. The slow melody of the string quartet fills the air. He placed his unoccupied hand upon Skye's hip as his feet move clumsily to the rhythm of the song. Feeling ambitious, he twirled her which made her giggle in surprise. He pulled her close and whispered: “Not bad, eh?”

“I've seen worse” she replied “Sorry your moves had to go to waste. I know you would want your Prince Charming here.”

“Oh, so he's Prince Charming now?”

“Haha, don't act so surprised. He stumbles in to your life one day and look at you. You haven't been able to keep a smile off your face.”

“Oh, come on,” Fitz rolled his eyes

“Admit Leo Fitz, you are completely smitten,”

“Well, what about you?”

“What about me?”

“Don't play dumb with me Skye. I know that you'd rather be here with Jemma,”

“What- I don't- How did you know?” Skye sighed in defeat.

“You're not the most subtle person I know.”

“Fine, you win. But it doesn't change anything. This is your night. We'll worry about my problems later.”

“Alright, Phase One is in motion.” Fitz then let go of Skye and ran to the parlor. Skye, feigning surprise went after him.

Fitz and Skye hurried into the parlor, making sure no one was following them. Fitz pulled the bag that held his change of clothes out from it's hiding place behind one of the decorative ferns. He unzipped it and began pulling clothes out.

“Um, Skye could you turn around? I can't change while your watching.”

“Seriously? Just use the bathroom. Come on, don't let your brain give up just yet.”

“I'm sorry. It's just the gravity of the situation has just dawned upon me. I apologize for being human!”

“Ok, Fitz just calm down and go change. You still have an actual date to go to.” Skye pushed Fitz into the bathroom just as someone knocked on the parlor door.

“Leo? Is everything ok in there?” The voice on the other side belonged to none other than Tony Stark.

“Shit...” Skye muttered under her breath. She opened the parlor door “Sorry, Mr. Stark. Leo isn't feeling too well. He didn't want to ruin the banquet so he slipped out without saying anything.”

“Does he need me to come in?” Tony began pushing into the parlor

“No! No, he just needs some time to get readjusted. He said he might go home in a little bit. He also said not to worry about him and to enjoy the banquet.”

“Ok,” Tony answered unsure “Are you sure he's ok? I can get Happy to take him home.”

“Yes, he said he would take a cab back to the tower. He didn't want to mess up all the work his Aunt put in to make this thing. I'll take care of him.” Skye said with an over exaggerated wink.

Tony laughed as if he had solved the mystery “Alright, you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do. I'll be sure to keep your old man off your back, ok. No matter what he says, even he can't stop young love!” Tony strutted off over to where Bruce and Pepper were standing and continued his conversation. Skye closed the door to the parlor and sighed in relief.

“You have no idea, Mr. Stark. No idea.”

“Skye?” Fitz asked sounding unsure “Is everything, ok?”

“Yeah, but, I think your Dad thinks we're making out in here.”

“Oh well that's great- Wait, what?”

“No worries, this is what we wanted. Now no one's going to come in here looking for us. Even if they do come in, I told your Dad that you were going back to the tower anyway. Problem solved.”

“Well if you say so.”

“I do say so. Now come on out, you've been in there long enough.”

“Ok, but, I can't pick which tie I should wear. The green or the gold?” Fitz asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

“The gold one. It will bring out your eyes! Here let me help.” Skye grabbed both ends of Fitz's tie and began tying the knot.

“Why Mr. Fitz,” Skye said as she pushed Fitz towards the parlor mirror “Look at you. Grant Ward isn't going to know what hit him.”

Fitz was dressed in a white dress shirt, a brown vest and matching slacks. Skye was right about the gold tie because his bright blue eyes sparkled as he looked in the mirror. His usually messy curl were tamed and combed back with a smidgen of hair gel. He actually cleaned up quite nicely.

“Let's hope so.” He said as Skye's phone beeped

“Looks like we're just in time. Grant's waiting for us out back.”

“Ok, Here goes nothing,” Fitz said with a slight waver in his voice

“Don't worry you dork. He's already kissed you. This part is going to be easy peasy.”

The duo made their way out the back door into the ally behind the hotel. They walked to the end of the block where Grant was supposed to meeting them. Grant was leaning against the door of his old Toyota Corolla. He was dressed in dark jeans, a gray t-shirt and a black leather jacket. His glasses were unfortunately absent tonight. It didn't really matter though, he was gorgeous either way.

Upon seeing Fitz and Skye, Grant's mouth dropped a bit. “Wow, you two look amazing. Now, I feel slightly under dressed.”

“Hush you,” Skye said “You look fine. Ok, you two I'm heading back inside. Don't stay out too late and remember to use protection!”

“For Christ's sake Skye!” Fitz yelled “Stop being so emabarassing.”

“Have fun you two!” Skye waved as she waltzed back into the hotel leaving Grant and Fitz alone.

“Sorry about the ride,” Grant said bashfully “I know it's not a Stark brand limo or anything”

“You're perfect- I mean it's perfect.” Fitz felt a blush slowly creep up his face.

Grant walked up to Fitz and grabbed his hand, pulling him close. Fitz turned bright red as he felt Grant's breath on his face.

“I meant what I said,” Grant whispered “You look, amazing.” Grant pressed his lips lightly against Fitz's. “Now come on, I've still got to impress you.”

“You already have.”

Grant walked to the passenger side of the car and opened the door, gesturing for Fitz to get in. On Fitz was securely in the vehicle, Grant closed the door and got into the driver's side. He stared up the car and placed his hand lightly on Fitz's knee. As Grant drove off, Fitz grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. For the first time, Fitz believed that everything that has happened up to this moment was finally worth it.


	7. Nothing Like The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These last few chapters will be posted more sporadically and (due to scheduling) will unfortunately go unbeta'd. Thank you for all of your support!

Fitz moaned in content as Grant peppered kisses on his bare chest. Fitz's pulse was racing and his thoughts were a mess. They were in the back of Grant's car, in an empty parking lot behind the restaurant they were just at. Fitz wasn't expecting the date to go this way. Not that he minded, he was the one who instigated the current situation. Grant didn't know what hit him when Fitz pulled him into the back of his car, but when he realized what was going on, he reciprocated enthusiastically.

Grant was nibbling on Fitz's neck. Fitz's hands were against Grant's chest, enjoying the feel of Grant's skin against his hands. Fitz slowly moved his hands to Grant's belt. Just as he was undoing the buckle, Grant froze. He lifted himself up, still straddling Fitz. The car suddenly felt a lot smaller. Grant looked down, Fitz was splayed under him, his arm hang off the too small back seat. His pupil's were blown out and his chest heaved as his breathing quickened.

“Grant,” Fitz breathed “What's the matter?”

“I can't do this,” he whispered

“Grant, it's ok. If you're having second thoughts, that's ok. You don't have to if you don't want to.”

“No! No, it's not that. I want this. I want you more than anything. It' just, I've been lying to you Leo.”

“Grant, it's ok...”

“No, it's not,” Grant sighs “The way you look at me with those big blue eyes. So full of trust. You've trusted me with everything, but I can't even bring myself to trust you.” Grant took Leo's hand in his and kiss his fingertips. Leo lifted himself up into a sitting position with his back against the car door.

“Grant, you don't have to tell me anything, not until you're ready.” Fitz placed his palm against Grant's face and stroked his cheek with his thumb. Grant leaned into the touch and sighed.

“My brother's a drug dealer,” Grant mumbled

“What?”

“My older brother, Jake, he's a drug dealer. He isn't just some small time pot dealer either. He deals in narcotics. Sometimes, he deals in big shipments. I help him sometimes, he says it's my duty as second oldest. I know it's wrong but, my younger brother, Evan, he get's sick a lot and my part time job at the bookstore wasn't cutting it.”

“Grant,”

“About two months ago, that night when you found me at the library, there was a deal. My brother was in charge of a big shipment of Oxycontin. The cargo had a set price, I don't know what it was but I knew it was supposed to be a lot, it was just a simple drop and go. Jake wanted me driving the truck that night even though the job was simple. We got there and the client didn't exactly agree with the price that was set. This guy, was nuts. He always walked around with security detail even if it was some basic deal. Anyway, Jake wasn't budging on the amount. I can barely remember what caused but, the hired goons started swinging. I had no choice, I had to fight back. Needless to say, I got my ass kicked. Luckily, Jake got me out of there before shots were fired , but not quick enough to avoid serious injury. I thought I was going to die that night, Leo.”

“Grant, I'm so sorry.”

“Even though I was bleeding out all over the seat, the only thing I could think was 'Oh man, Leo is going to be so pissed when he finds out,'. I was half dead and all I could think about was you. That's why I went to the library that night. I had to see you.” Grant bent over and laid his head on Fitz's shoulder. “It's ok, if you don't want to be with me anymore. I just couldn't keep lying to you.”

“Grant,” Fitz pushed on Grant's shoulders moving him to where he could look into Fitz's eyes “No matter what happens, I will always be by your side. You are too good to deserve going through this alone.”

Grant's face broke out into a full smile. Fitz had never seen him this happy before and it was beautiful. His amber eyes lit up as his face practically glowed. He pushed his lips against Fitz's. The kiss was rough and passionate. The two boys were a mess of limbs fumbling against each other. Whispers of “I love you” and “You're beautiful” could be heard in the vehicle. The only thing running through Fitz's mind were the touches of Grant's fingertips and the feeling of his muscles as they moved against his body. In that moment he felt invincible. For the first time in his life, Fitz felt whole. He was needed and he was loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently looking for a new beta reader at this time. If anyone is interested email me here: wrightgotwronged@gmail.com  
> or message me on tumblr at: wrightgotwronged.tumblr.com


	8. Lies and Omissions

Leo Fitz had found himself completely and pathetically in love. He was currently lying on his bed, listening to an old Carl Sagan lecture, bundled up in one of Grant's sweaters. The sweater itself was probably twice Fitz's size simply because Grant was so muscular. It was gray (which is Grant's favorite color), and the sleeves had places where the string was frayed. Yet, the one thing that made Fitz love the sweater more than anything was its smell. The smell was a mix of coffee grounds, paper and soap. It made Fitz feel like Grant was lying next to him and had Grant's arms wrapped around him.

It was the best Fitz could do right now, for Grant was on a run with his brother. After Grant confessed to him, Fitz grew worried every night he wasn't with Grant. If Grant wasn't with him that meant he was with his brother.

“Master Leo,” JARVIS said, startling Fitz out of his thoughts. “Your fathers are requesting your presence in the living room,”

“Did they say why? Is it an emergency?”

“Sir mentioned something about: 'Family Time'.”

“Ok, tell them I'll be down in a sec.”

“Yes, sir.”

With a sigh of relief, Fitz got up out of bed and headed downstairs, making sure to adjust his sweater to hide anything unsavory (Grant could sometimes be aggressive when aroused, not that Fitz minded it).

“Leo,” Tony called upon seeing his son “Come on, I got your favorite queued up: The Day the Earth Stood Still, the original one.”

“Oh, cool,” Leo answered. He wasn't really in the mood, especially not when Grant wasn't home safe.

As Leo sat down in lone armchair, Bruce wandered into the living room with a bowl of popcorn in his hand, taking a seat on the couch with Tony.

“Did you start it yet?” Bruce asked

“Without you? Of course not. You and the kiddo over there are the ones who are crazy about this stuff.” Bruce smiled and snuggled in closer to Tony.

Even though his favorite movie was on, Fitz really wasn't paying attention. His mind wandered, worried about what things Grant was doing. Grant never really mentioned what he and his brother did exactly; Fitz knew it was dangerous and illegal. He thought about how Grant looked that night they first kissed, all bruised and broken. Shuddering at the thought of an injured Grant, Fitz turned his attention back on the movie. Maybe the old “B-Movie” effects and hammy acting could get his mind off of things. Fitz was actually starting to relax and enjoy the movie when, his phone vibrated. Sneaking a peek at the screen he saw that he had a text from Grant:

_Mission tonight was a milk run. I'm home. Miss you. -G_

Fitz let out a sigh of relief as he typed out a quick reply:

**_thank god was supes worried about u r u ok?_ **

_Yes, I am fine. The only thing that hurts is my brain because of your horrible texting etiquette. :P -G_

**_haha ur v funny :( u shud b a comedian_ **

_Should I? Well at least I have a backup plan, you know, if the whole writer thing doesn't work out. :P -G_

**_u will b a fantastic writer I know it_ **

_Flattery will get you everywhere, Leo Fitz ;) -G_

**_o will it? I will b shur 2 do it mor often ;)_ **

_* gasp * Leo Fitz Stark-Banner! I feel so scandalized! So... what are you doing? -G_

**_watchin a film with the dads_ **

_Oh, which one?-G_

**_The day the earth stood still my fave_ **

_Hm, Sci-Fi... that's interesting -G_

**_dont b so surprised :(_ **

_Don't worry, I'm not -G_

**_u r incorrigible grant ward_ **

_Ouch, right through the heart. Well, I have to go cook dinner but I will see you tomorrow -G_

**_bye <3_ **

Fitz focused his attention back to the TV, noticing he hadn't missed much, but he still felt weird being here. Not that he didn't enjoy family night, he actually missed it. There hadn't been a movie night in the Stark-Banner household in about a month, what with both of his fathers being too busy. Fitz felt a certain unease with his fathers, as if there was something they knew that he didn't (which wouldn't surprise him, they were Avengers after all).

As the movie ended, Tony and Bruce stayed seated on the couch and looked at Fitz expectantly, like they were trying to find an answer to an unasked question.

“What?” Fitz asked his dads.

“Are you ok, Leo?” Tony asked with an obvious frown on his face.

“Yes, I'm fine. Great even.”

“Really? Because to me seems like you hiding something.”

“Tony,” Bruce chides.

“No, Bruce, I know we said we would be subtle about it, but I can't hold it back anymore. Our son is lying to us!”

Oh no. There is no way they could know about Grant. They didn't even know that he exists, let alone the fact that he's been covering his tracks expertly. They can't know. They just can't!

“I'm sorry,” Fitz muttered. “I don't understand, what is this about?” That's good Fitz, deny, deny, deny.

“You tell me,” Tony answered. “You haven't been talking to us, you're barely here, and when you are here you spend all of your time in your room. You're shutting yourself out, Leo! What happened?”

Fitz stared open mouth at his fathers. He hadn't seen Tony this angry since that time where he thought Uncle Clint lost him in Central Park. Had he really been this closed off? He didn't want to avoid his fathers, it's just that life got in the way. A life they didn't know about.

“Look, I'm sorry if I've been acting more... reclusive lately. It's just that schoolwork has been piling up and I wanted to focus on that. I've been studying at the library more and have been focusing more on my homework. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just thought I could handle it on my own.”

He wasn't exactly lying. His workload for school actually has had an unexpected increase. Most of his time was spent at the library with Jemma, Skye, and occasionally Grant. Yet, schoolwork has always come to him easily, he supposed it ran in the family.

“Leo,” Tony said. “I know being a teenager is difficult, but you know you can talk to us right?”

Fitz nodded his head in affirmation as Tony gave him a big, strong hug. It reminded Fitz of his first day of second grade. How Tony was so scared of letting his kiddo go off into the real world without him, even if only for a day. Tony pulled back from the hug to take a good long look at Fitz. Immediately, something upsetting caught Tony's eye.

“Leo, what's that on your neck?” Tony asked.

Fitz's hand immediately flew up to a certain spot on his neck: Grant's hickey from two nights ago. Damn it, the hug must have made the sweater shift from its original position. How was he going to explain that one.

“Leo, have you been getting into fights? What have I told you about keeping your head d- Oh God,” Uh oh, here it comes. “Leo Fitz Stark-Banner, is that a hickey?”

“Um... well,”

“No, of course not, it can't be a hickey,” Tony let go of Fitz crossing his arms, as if he were holding something back. “Because, if it was, that would mean you were with someone. Yet, you couldn't have possibly been with someone because, you hadn't told me or your Pops about it.”

“Dad, I'm sorry.”

“Oh, you're sorry?” Tony started pacing wildly. “I should be the one who's sorry, because apparently I'm such a shitty parent that my own son can't tell me when he's seeing someone!”

“Tony!” Bruce exclaimed in worry as he place his hand on his husbands shoulder. “That's enough!”

Fitz shrank back from his fathers. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. Well, it wasn't supposed to happen in the first place, but if it did it would have been much more... pleasant? Fitz didn't know what to do. Bruce was trying (and failing) to calm Tony down and Tony was getting more and more angry.

“Who is it Leo?” Tony asked furiously, interrupting Fitz's thoughts. “Who is this person you couldn't tell us about?”

Fitz was utterly terrified. He couldn't tell them about Grant, not yet. What if they find out about his “extra curricular activities”? They would never let them see each other again. He couldn't lie to his dads anymore, though. Well, it's not like Fitz had a choice now.

“It's Skye,” Fitz said softly. “Skye Coulson. It turns out we go to school together. We met up after school to get a bite to eat and let's just say things got a bit out of hand. I told her that I didn't want a relationship and we should just be friends. I didn't tell you because since nothing became of it, I thought it didn't matter. I was wrong and I'm sorry.”

Tony and Bruce stared open mouthed at Fitz, like he just told them the secrets of the universe. Fitz breathed a sigh of relief as he dodged a bullet. He hated lying to his dads, he really did, but he couldn't let them take Grant away from him. He just couldn't.

“Can I go now?” Fitz asked curtly. “I just want to go bed, is that ok?”

“Um, yeah,” Tony said still getting over the shock of what just happened. “Go on ahead, kiddo.”

Fitz marched his way up the stairs and into his room. Jumping and landing face first onto the bed, he let out a scream into his pillow. This was horrible. He has never actually lied to his dads before. He's hidden some things obviously, but he's never straight out lied to them. This was starting to become one giant mess. Fitz's mini temper tantrum was interrupted by a light knocking in his doorway.

“Leo,” Bruce's meek and even tempered voice called. “Is it ok if I come in?”

“Yeah,” Leo answered sitting up into a cross legged position on his bed. “Come in.”

“Look,” Bruce says as he sits on the edge of the bed. “I know your father isn't the most rational of people sometimes, but you know he loves you right? You know we love you.”

“Yeah, Pops of course.”

“He just wants to protect you. We're Avengers, even though we weren't public about you entering our lives, our enemies are everywhere. We just don't want to see you get hurt.”

“Yeah, I understand,” Fitz nods solemnly.

“You know you can trust us, right? Your father, heh, your father still thinks that you're the little boy we picked up in the orphanage all those years ago. He doesn't seem to quite get the fact that you're growing up, finding your path in life, falling in love...” Bruce trails off as if he were expecting Fitz to say something.

“Pops, what are you saying?”

“I'm just saying that you aren't the only one who hate your dad's banquets. You're also not the only one who likes to sneak around in back alleys.”

“You knew?! Why didn't you say any-”

Bruce puts his hand up. “I knew you had your reasons. I knew you were smart enough to stay out of trouble. I'm your father, Leo, I hold you in the highest regard. I knew you would tell us when you're ready. Please make it soon, though, you're father is about to give himself an ulcer if you keep this up. Can you at least tell me his name?”

“His name is Grant. He's amazing,” Fitz let out a small sigh, a blush crawled up through his cheeks.

“He must be if you're so taken with him. I'll be glad to hear about him once you tell us officially,” Bruce patted Fitz on the shoulder as he got up off the bed. “Get some rest, Leo,”

“Goodnight Pops. I love you.”

“Love you too.”

Bruce left the room, leaving Fitz to his own thoughts. He lied on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. Tucking himself under the covers, he drifted off to sleep with images of a certain boy running through his head.

_December 29, 11:55 p.m.: Coulson Household_

 

“Yo, Dadbot! I was wondering if you could- oh you aren't in here,” Skye muttered as she entered Coulson's office. That's strange, Coulson was usually home by now. Skye checked everywhere throughout the house and he was nowhere to be seen.

“Hm,” she says as something on her dad's desk catches her eye “What's this?”

Curiosity getting the better of her, she stalks over to Coulson's desk, eyes scanning over the items littering it. She sees a stack of manila folders, all emblazoned with the same strange logo. She picks one up and examines the contents. Gasping in shock, Skye closed the folder abruptly and puts it back on Coulson's desk.

“What the hell is S.H.I.E.L.D.,” she whispers to herself “and what are you doing with them, Dad?”


	9. Truths & Takedowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God guys, I am so sorry for the long wait (and such a short chapter too ugh). No worries, the end is in sight (I'm thinking 4 more chapters). So let's hope the last few chapters will come out sooner. :)

_February 7: 8:00 a.m. Ward residence._

“I want you to meet my parents,” Fitz mumbled into Grant’s bare chest. They were on Grant’s bed, their limbs tangled up in the sheets. The room was silent except for the sounds of their breathing.

“Do you think they’ll like me?”

“It shouldn’t matter, I like you.”

“Leo…”

“Don’t sell yourself short Grant, they will love you. Promise.”

Grant pressed a kiss on the top of Leo’s head.

“Ok, I’ll take your word for it.”

“I just need to tell them. I’m sick of all the sneaking around and lying. You understand that, right?” There was that word again: lying. That word made the hair on the back of Grant’s neck stand on end. He sometimes hated how trusting and honest Leo was. It made Grant seem like a monster for all the secrets he’d been keeping. He was working on it though. He was learning how to trust again.

“I’ve been lying to you, Leo.” He didn’t know what possessed him to say it. Just for some reason, he needed too.

“What is it?” Leo whispered. “Grant, tell me.”

Grant sighs deeply as he climbs out of bed and walks over to his desk. Opening a drawer, he pulls out a pamphlet and hands it to Fitz.

“U.S Army?” Fitz reads. “Grant, what is this?”

“My future, I’m enlisting as soon as I graduate. Maybe earlier, my brother knows people.”

“That’s in four months Grant. When were you going to tell me?”

“Honestly,” Grant huffs as he sits down on the bed. “Probably never, knowing you, you’d try and stop me.”

“Your damn right I would stop you! Hell, I’m trying to right now! Grant I’m not letting you waltz right into a war zone!”

“What are my options, Leo? This is the only thing I can do.”

“What happened to writing, Grant? That’s what you told me you wanted to be. What happened to your dream?”

“Dreams die, Leo. It’s better for everyone if I go. You’ll be safe if I go.”

Fitz crawls up behind Grant and wraps his arms around him, inhaling the scent of his neck.

“Don’t be stupid. I’m safe if you’re here. I need you. I love you.”

“I love you, too. That’s why I need you to understand my reasons for doing this, please Leo.”

“I understand, doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

Grant chuckles lightly, “I wasn’t expecting you to.”

Fitz smiles sadly as he pulls Grant back into the bed, peppering his skin with kisses. With the thought of Grant leaving forever in his mind, he decides at that moment that this will be the best four months Grant Ward will ever experience.

 

_February 7, 10:30 a.m. : The Santa Monica Cafe._

 

“You’re sure you want to go through with this?” the man says as he takes a sip from his coffee.

“I wouldn’t have asked for your help if I wasn’t,” the woman says coolly as she scans the area with focused eyes.

“Listen, I know I owe you a couple favors-”

“You owe me more than that.”

“But, S.H.I.E.L.D? It could have been anything else. Trust me, you don’t want mess with S.H.I.E.L.D.”

“I am not “messing” with anything,” the woman growls. “I want information and you’re getting it for me.”

“Going after S.H.I.E.L.D. is a bad idea.”

“I could care less about S.H.I.E.L.D. I only want the information of one man.”

“Yeah,” the man chuckles. “One of their top agents. No big deal.”

“Listen, if you won’t help me, I will find someone else who will.”

“No, I can do it. I’m not letting some two-bit hacker do a professional’s job.”

“I knew you would say that.”

“Just tell me one thing, who is this guy to you? What makes him so important?”

The woman stares at the man across the table. She lets the question run through her mind as if she was still trying to figure it out for herself.

“He is my father,” she says as she stands up and turns to walk out of the small cafe. “Contact me when you find out something, you know my number.”

“Yeah,” he says humorlessly. “I know your number, Skye.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be afraid to comment. Every critique and compliment helps me out. I'm also taking Fitzward prompts on my tumblr: wrightgotwronged.tumblr.com so if you want more Fitzward send me a prompt!


End file.
